Break
by Aicutora
Summary: He could feel the seal weakening. with every new generation. His freedom drew closer. 'get ready police girl. things are about to change' AXS


**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Hellsing or any related material that may appear in this one shot the characters and story belong to their original owners and not me. Please enjoy!**

He could feel the seals weakening with every new generation of Hellsing children. Every time his captors got settled down their next child would have just a little bit less of that cursed blood. It was only a matter of time before he would be free. And when he was he would finally be gone from this dungeon that held him prisoner for so many years.

His blood red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of his room and his swirled the blood in his glass before taking a sip above him he could feel the blood of his master Integra slow as her old heart tried stubbornly to keep beating. And with a single command he phased through the wall and to his masters bedroom. He ignored the humans that jumped at his sudden arrival and sought the eyes of Integra.

Even on her death bed she remained strong willed and he would always admire that. Truly the human's will fascinated him. It was part of the reason that he turned his fledgling into a creature of the night. Glancing up his glowing eyes met the blue orbs of his child and he noticed the blood tears gathering in the corners before he returned his gaze to his master. He knew that later on he would be the one to scold the police girl for her continued grip on humanity. But for now he was being called.

"Alucard…" the master vampire swept to the bedside removing his hat and glasses to bow before Integra "your orders master" the grin that spread across his face was his typical. I'm- Insane-and- everyone-knows-it grin that he knew she hated. And indeed the elder lady glared at him from within her wrinkled face. "Even on my last day you would go out of your way to annoy me Alucard" it wasn't a question and the vamp knew it his grin grew.

"Of course master it is after all my favorite entertainment in this place" the glare increased but he knew just from her lips twitching that she was amused. Thankfully age mellowed her out some. "well vampire I hope you die of boredom when I pass from this world" he laughed at that knowing it would annoy her more than anything.

Her heart thumped pitifully again and he stopped knowing her time was almost up. Instead he bowed like he did that first day when he awaked to the taste of her blood. "Your final orders master "Integra fixed him with her normal serious look and he could feel her heart slowing "only one Alucard. Take care of her and remember search and destroy" he nodded and bowed even as her heart stopped. "as you wish" then she was gone.

He placed the hat back on his head donned his red tinted glasses and stood to his full height. Before turning to the room at large his hidden gaze immediately turned to the one that had been burning into his head since he entered the room. He met the ice blue eyes of Gary Hellsing. The new head to the organization to ridding the world of the undead for the protection of gods will and the queen. Otherwise known as Hellsing. But instead of asking for order from his new master he instead ignored the twenty year old punk and instead placed an arm around his fledgling. The room disappeared in a darkness filled with eyes.

O0o0o0o00o0

He didn't even get to fully pull himself from his dark portal before Seras was clutched to his chest her bloody teals staining his white shirt. His signed at the predicted behavior and scooped up the smaller woman setting them both in his throne like chair. Normally she would never even of imaged of ever sitting in her master's lap but for now her mind was too cluttered with thought. To even care that this was the closest she had been to her master since her turning.

Seeing that his child was in no way steady enough to talk he reached over and pulled the blood filled wine bottle to himself pouring himself something to drink before sipping at the glass. In his lap the woman's sobs had melted down to small sniffles and she finally pulled back the blood on her face quickly drying. He offered the blood to her wordlessly and for once she took it without arguing.

To emotionally drained to care about a little thing like morality. Finally she regained enough sense to realize were she was but to his surprise she didn't draw back, Instead resting her face in the crook of his neck. Her voice was muffled but understandable. "Does it ever get easier to let them go master" he didn't immediately answer having to take a moment to draw back his usual scorn about human emotions. Instead he studied her golden blond hair trying to remember the last time he felt the loss of someone.

It didn't surprise him that it was so long ago back in the time he was still known by another name. And he wrapped an arm around his fledgling to try and comfort her. Not really understanding why he cared. "No police girl it never does the only way to stop the pain is to never get attached." She raised her head then and he was expecting a glare or even more tears. What he got was very different. She smiled at him. A small smile that trembled and more tears leaked out. And then she proved to him that he still would never understand her. "Good" then she yawned and leaned on him again. Leaving her master even more confused.

Resigning himself to a conflicting fledgling he scanned her mind and snorted, the abrupt noise startling her. "Oh please police girl you should know that there is no humanity left in me." She didn't answer verbally but he heard the doubts in her mind. And he chuckled at her disbelief. but his humor was short when her thoughts turned into a new direction. One that made him frown and remove his glasses before. Tilting her head up to meet his eyes, her eyes widened as he leaned his head against hers." You will never be alone Seras Victoria not as long as you are my fledgling after all police girl you are mine" then he moved so he could place a small kiss on her forehead and scooped her up like that first night before she could react.

He slid open his coffin with his shadows and lowered her in never taking his eyes from hers. _'Sleep my child let the night take away your pain_' her red eyes slid closed against her will and he signed before closing the black resting place. He returned to his throne to wait for the one he knew was coming.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo

The man entered his room without so much as knocking and Alucard growled softly as he swirled the blood in his wine glass. He knew this was coming even if the whelp had not awakened him. The seals bound him to the Hellsing family but his current master had to share their blood with him to link him specifically to them and other wise enslave him to their every command. Scanning him with his crimson eyes Alucard was quick to admit that this brat was nothing like his mother. Were Integra held confidence this boy had arrogance.

Having been raised by his father he knew next to nothing about vampire. And from that ignorance he bred the belief that they were nothing but monsters unless under his control. Alucard already knew what will happen he just hoped that he could spare police girl this much.

Gary Hellsing practically reeked in smugness as he stood before the vampire master. Believing him in perfect control. "Vampire it is said in my mother's journals that you must drink my blood to be under my control." Alucard didn't answer instead sipping his blood. And Gary sneered at the vamp continuing on arrogantly.

"But you know what monster if I had my way I would just destroy you. The Hellsing organization doesn't need you and if only we knew how to kill you would have been long dead." At this the so called monster laughed a deep spine chilling laugh that irritated Gary's very being. The smile that was filled with razor teeth was only the icing on his cake. "Boy you are way too late for that. Seeing as I've been dead for more years than you could possibly understand"

Gary was confused but seeing as he was still in control he let the barely hidden insult wash off like his father always told him to. Instead he pulled a small knife from his pocket and with a flinch slit his palm. He waited for the vampire to take it but instead Alucard placed his wine glass under the dripping blood and let the red drops mix in before downing the glass.

Immediately the seals on the back of the vamps white gloves flared red and the master signed in relief. Knowing that now there was no way the monster could hurt him. Alucard on the other hand suddenly smiled and closed his eyes letting the feeling of his leash being switched from ones blood to another consume his mind. An insane laugh filled the room as he realized how weak the new blood was and he knew the time was almost here. Gary was quick to retreat from the monsters room.

O0o0o00oo00o0o0o

It was several months later before Gary realized that his control over the master vampire was slipping. It wasn't anything immediately obvious. Just small pieces that when looked on alone just appeared to be the monsters own stubbornness but then he looked at them together and it built a frightening picture. He was losing control. No longer was the vampire doing things on his own but now he was directly disobeying orders. And as he stood there awaiting the completion of the newest mission he was thinking furiously about some kind of punishment.

He stubbornly ignored the FREAKS screams and instead watched a Seras Victoria, the monsters toy, ran forward and dispatched the fleeing ghouls before ramming that long cannon of hers, that he couldn't remember the name of, through the last fleeing chipped vampire. He disappeared in dust. But he didn't notice as a new spectacle began in front of them.

Alucard seemed to come from nowhere as he stepped from his shadows and scooped the young fledgling up pressing his lips to hers in a victory kiss that held her a foot from the ground. He cackled an insane laugh that scared the watching troops when he released her so she could stand dazed. The jackal appeared in his hand and he shot the last ghoul without missing a beat one arm still wrapped around her.

Then his glasses covered gaze caught Gary's and his face split into a grin that threatened to spit his head in half. _'Mission accomplished master' _then he disappeared taking her with him and for once Gary wasn't angry at the total lack of respect instead he laughed suddenly. A plan hatching in his mind. Now he knew what he must do to regain his monsters control.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Seras didn't know what was going on. This was not exactly a new feeling for her. Seeing as since for the last fifty or so years of her undead life she was constantly in a state of confusion. But still she didn't know what had gotten into her master lately every time she saw him he always seemed so happy . And his insane grin had changed something about it seemed hidden now like he knew something that no one else did.

Also his sudden interest in her has left her in something like a lost. Not that she didn't want it. Heck no. she enjoyed every moment of it. The sudden kisses the times he would just randomly show up to annoy her. Even when she was covered in head to toe in some FREAKS blood and he would suddenly appear to do nothing more than lick the blood of her face while at the same time blowing so many holes into any leftover ghouls that he would leave nothing but mush behind. And slowly almost against her will she was growing to love her vampire side more than her remaining humanity.

But now something had gone wrong. She didn't know what but it was something horrible. The sun had barely risen above the horizon when her undead sleep was disturbed by her master's voice exploding in her head. '_**Run police girl run**__!_' she didn't even have time to register the meaning before her coffin lid was ripped open by a crow bar. Her fellow soldier's faces filled her view along with the barrels of a dozen guns. "Uh guys what's going on" they didn't answer instead a cruel smile filled every face and she was harshly reminded that these weren't the wild geese that these were Hellsing soldiers trained to do but one thing. Kill vampires.

She was pulled from her coffin and to her feet here she was faced with the one and only Gary Hellsing. "S-sir what's happening". His smile grew and he didn't answer instead, Motioning for something. There was a crack as the butt of one of their guns met her skull and then she was out. Into blessed unconsciousness. A roar of anger echoed from the basement.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They had gone too far. They had once took everything from him and now they were doing it again but. No now they wouldn't succeed. He smashed his fist into the wall again tearing bricks out and slinging them through his open door. Watching them impact the wall and cracking the surface. Above he heard the troops drag police girl to the outside. He heard her hiss as the sun hit her skin and he snarled angrily. Storming to the entrance only to freeze in the door way.

His master's words echoing in his mind. _'stay in this room do not leave by any means natural or supernatural do not teleport or phase or any other way stay and listen to your precious child die' _now he had to stay and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew what the man upstairs had planned now. But it was too late he couldn't stop it. The sun would not kill his fledgling but the fire squad all equipped with silver blessed bullets would and he roared in anger tearing the walls again.

Above him he felt Seras mind once again come to life and he dove into her mind to see through her eyes. He saw the shooting range before her and he felt her fear as she caught sight of the cross that had been erected in the center. Normally she could have tore these men to pieces but now the sun blazing down on here weakened her powers making her unable to fight as they tied her to the cross with silver wire. The men around her leered and she bared her teeth in anger.

Then Gary stepped up and she gasped when the men formed ranks at his command the guns gleaming in the sun. "In the name of god..." below them another crash and Alucard leapt at the door his seals glowing red. He was caught midair and froze with small wisped of black floating around him lightning dancing over his frame. Gary's words floated down to him in the abrupt silence. "Impure souls of the living dead..."

He fought harder but his body refused to move the seals flaring black as pained ripped through him. The words continued "shall be banished into eternal damnation…" something finally gave as Alucard slumped to the ground blood pouring from his eyes as he laughed in pure insanity. Scaring all that heard it to their core.

"Amen… FIRE!" Silver bullets ripped through the air and the resounded cracks sounded like a demented fire cracker. Seras screamed the bullets moving almost in slow motion to her eyes then there was silence. Her eyes remained open unseeing and his laughter filled the air*. The bullets once deadly now stayed frozen in the air stopped in mid act and Alucard laughed as he rotated his now ungloved hands turning the projectiles around, and with a thought they returned from whence they came right into the barrels. There was screams of pain as the guns exploded killing some, wounding others.

Through it all Gary stood gapping as his once enslaved vampire laughed insanely. Then the fledgling on the cross came back to life almost crying in relief, having been stunned speechless. "M-master!" His answer was snapping the wires that held her and pulled her into a hug before placing her on the ground wrapping his long red coat on her and his hat to block the sun. He smiled at her then turned to Gary pulling his guns at once.

His humor long gone he turned the barrels on the last Hellsing. Many times he had imagined his revenge on the Hellsing family. His fantasy going from eating them alive to melting them with acid. But now at the time of it all he could think was about was getting out of here with his police girl. So not even bothering with playing he clicked the safety back and pulled the trigger emptying the entire clip in his former master.

Police girl said nothing at the murder instead just standing there in silent understanding and he laughed long and hard loving this feeling, and wrapped his arms around her. "Come Seras Victoria let us go home"

_Thanks so much for reading my one shot. It is my first Hellsing one and I tried really hard so please review and tell me what you think and please no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome though. Thanks very much. I love you all!_


End file.
